When It Rains
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: "It's alright. Very few people like me at all," Luna said it not sadly but as a simple fact. "You're just…different Luna," Harry managed to work out. Luna stopped drawing for a moment. "Different?" She questioned. "Yeah. You're different. In a good way," Harry said.


**Author's Note** : This little one-shot just popped up in my brain, I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

 **When it Rains**

A light breeze ruffled the grass near the Black Lake. Grey clouds covered the sky, leaving Hogwarts in a dark and gloomy light. Most of the students were inside in their common rooms accepting the fact that being outdoors just wasn't going to happen today.

That was except for one lone Ravenclaw who sat on the edge of the Black Lake. Her toes hung over the water being occasionally engulfed by the small waves caused by the squid that inhabited the lake. Not that she minded. Her sole concentration was on the drawing pad in her hands. Every now and then she looked up to study the shape of Hogwarts from a distance.

Harry Potter stood a few meters away watching her almost intently. The sky was quickly growing darker, and the wind was picking up. He could see her white blonde hair being picked up by the breeze, tangling together into something that resembled Hermione's hair on a regular basis. It was going to start raining soon, yet Luna made no move to go inside.

"Luna," Harry called out.

The girl didn't turn her head towards him, her eyes were still on the paper in front of her. Not wanting her to be caught in the rain, he walked to where she sat.

"Luna," he repeated.

This time Luna did look up at him. He was taken aback by her eyes. No matter how long he knew her or how many time he found himself on the other end of her stare, he never stopped being amazed by them. They were large. They were much too large for her face, ruining the rest of her features with their disproportionate size. Her eye color also was enough to scare anyone. The blue was too pale, any lighter and they would have been white.

Somehow though despite the oddities of her eyes, he still found them amazing. There was no one in the world, muggle or wizard, with eyes like that.

"Hello Harry," she greeted. The small serene smile on her face was out of place considering the oncoming storm.

"I was yelling for you just now. Didn't you hear me?" Harry asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was caught up in my drawing I'm afraid," Luna apologized.

"It's alright. You should be getting inside though. It's going to start raining any second," Harry informed her, motioning to the nearly black sky.

Luna looked up as well, but she didn't show any surprise at seeing the weather.

"I know. I think I'll stay out here though," she neglected Harry's advice.

She looked back at her drawing pad without another word. Had it been anyone else, Harry would have been worried he had offended or angered her. Luna wasn't like everyone else though. She was simply concentrating on her drawing.

Harry looked at the sky again before returning his gaze to Luna. The warm dryness of the Gryffindor Common Room was calling him, but he couldn't leave her sitting outside in the rain by herself. It wouldn't be right.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Luna looked up briefly.

Dropping down to the grass beside her, Harry decided to forgo putting his toes into the lake. Curiosity got the best of him, and he leaned over to see what Luna was drawing. In landscape form she had drawn….him. Well not just him. She had drawn him with Ron and Hermione. To the left of them was Cho Chang sitting amongst her group of friends. In the background was the twins, their heads poking out behind the trees. Behind even them was Hogwarts. Looking just as beautiful as it had in his first year from the boat on this very lake. Luna had managed to draw Hogwarts. The people, the forest, and the school itself.

"Luna this is amazing," Harry breathed out. He didn't know what else to see. He wasn't a big art fan, but he couldn't deny how beautiful the sketch was. It was like looking at a memory.

"Thank you. The rain always brings about the best inspiration," Luna grinned up at the sky.

The lightest of droplets had begun to fall. They peppered Harry's face, and he was glad he had found a spell to permanently water proof his glasses last year. Realizing what was happening, Harry hurriedly moved to cover the Hogwarts sketch.

"Luna your drawing-"he started but paused.

The drawing pad was perfectly dry. There should have been small water marks by now, but the drawing was completely unstained. He sat back down, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

Luna giggled softly. It was a sweet sound. With everything going on lately, it was almost refreshing. Everyone, including Harry and Hermione, seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. They were treating him as if he was going to explode over the smallest of things. Maybe he was ready to explode over the smallest of things, but Luna's company was quite relaxing.

"It's a water proof drawing pad," she told him.

"I should have thought of that," Harry blushed again.

"Thank you for the concern though," Luna smiled warmly at him, leaving him without a single doubt that she was sincere.

The rain had begun to come down harder. Harry pulled out his wand and put a simple weather charm around them. It was something they had learned second year, but it was so simple though that no one remembered to use it to block the rain. Now that the rain fell around them but not on them, Harry took the time to dry both his and Luna's slightly damp clothing.

Once he was done, he watched Luna work. She was drawing a few more curls in Hermione's wild mane of hair.

"She doesn't like me very much," Luna said out of the blue.

Harry near fell over in shock.

"Hermione? Uh- uh- I wouldn't say exactly that. She…" Harry stumbled over his words.

"It's alright. Very few people like me at all," Luna said it not sadly but as a simple fact.

Harry opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say to that. He knew she was right. Not many people like Luna at all.

"You're just…different Luna," Harry managed to work out.

Luna stopped drawing for a moment.

"Different?" She questioned.

"Yeah. You're different. In a good way. There's no one else like you," Harry tried to get himself to sound like less of a wanker.

"Thank you Harry," Luna said. She put her pencil down and leaned her head back.

"Luna…" Harry didn't know where he was going with this.

"Yes Harry?" Luna asked.

There was something nice about the way she said his name. She wasn't expecting anything from him. Luna didn't expect for him to explode on her, and she wasn't expecting him to be perfectly happy either. When she talked to him she talked to him like he was just…Harry. He was just like everyone else.

"Would you like to go for a butterbeer during the next Hogsmeade visit?" he asked.

If Luna was shocked by his question she didn't show it. He saw a smile grow on her face.

"I would like that very much," she answered.

The rain continued to pour around them. The sky was still dark. Everything about Hogwarts still looked gloomy. In that small space they shared by the lake though. Something was growing. It was a brightness that Harry felt around Luna all the time. It was growing brighter by the second with the promise of something more to come.

 **Author's Note** : As you can tell, this was just a fluffy one shot. This was my first Luna/Harry story. I have always loved their relationship. Luna is really the only person I can see making Harry feel like the world isn't on his shoulders.

I hope you all enjoyed the story, and if you want to see more of the pairing let me know in the reviews.

Do you think Luna and Harry would be a good couple? Let me know in your comments.


End file.
